Ksatria
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Kini gadis itu menunggu ksatria orang lain untuk terbangun dari tidurnya, walaupun ada ksatria yang setia menemaninya selama ini. TsumuguxChisaki - cerita aball yang berasal dari ide abal.. 3R! read review reread!


**JAJAJANG! DADADANG! AKU DATANG! Duh maaf yaa kalau di tempat sebelah aku ngaret update—hehehe Hime lagi suka banget ma nagiasu! AAAAAAAAA APALAGI AMA PAIRING INI! PAIRING PENUH MISTERI SEPANJANG HIDUP HIMEE! Hime sangat suka tokoh kedua perempuan yang cerita cintanya di ceritakan seperti ini! tapi Hime gak suka kalau tokoh kedua perempuan di buat sad love story.. semoga nagiasu gak membuat Chisaki patah hati. Entah kenapa Hime jarang suka sama tokoh utama wanita—kecuali bikinan CLAMP kayanya… *jahat* jaa! Selamat membaca! Typo harap dimaklumi.**

**Nagi no Asukara milik Okada Mari.**

**.**

**.**

**Ksatria**

**.**

**.**

"Tsumugu-kun!" ucap gadis berambut indigo dengan paras cantik itu.

Gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda dikerumuni oleh beberapa gadis tanpa perlawanan. Ekor mata pemuda itu menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo itu sedang berdiri di samping pintu kelasnya. Pemuda bernama Tsumugu itu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengkerumuninya. Gadis-gadis itu nampak tidak rela melihat pangeran mereka—_Tsumugu_— tentunya, pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka menarik tangan Tsumugu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Tsumugu tidak pergi.

"Kihara-kun! Jangan pulang dulu! Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan!" ucap salah satu gadis itu.

"Aku juga! Masih banyak yang tidak ku mengerti Tsu-Mu-Gu-Kun!" ucap gadis lainnya dengan nada yang manja.

Tsumugu nampak tidak tahu cara menangani gadis-gadis itu, ia hanya dapat berkata, "Maaf Chisa—Hiradaira-san menungguku," sambil berjalan menuju pintu ke—tunggu, Tsumugu sudah tidak melihat Hiradaira Chisaki—_gadis berambut indigo_— di dekat pintu. Tsumugu lalu berlari keluar dari kelas dan ia melihat Chisaki berjalan di koridor.

"Chisa—Hiradaira-san!" ucap Tsumugu cukup kencang hingga mampu membuat Chisaki menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tsumugu-kun?" ucap Chisaki yang melihat Tsumugu berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Tsumugu berkata, "Ke—Kenapa kau duluan?" sambil menatap wajah Chisaki yang menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya kepada Tsumugu.

"Karena kurasa kau masih sibuk, jadi aku duluan.. Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam kita berdua, jadi kurasa aku harus pulang duluan," ucap Chisaki sambil berjalan pelan dengan Tsumugu di sampingnya.

"Hn, tapi kurasa lain kali lebih baik kita pulang bersama," ucap Tsumugu sambil memakai syalnya.

Chisaki menahan tawanya sambil memakai sepatu. Tsumugu menatap Chisaki dengan tatapan setengah bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsumugu heran.

Chisaki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eeng—tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja.. sangat lucu melihatmu dikerumuni oleh para gadis dan sekarang kau terlihat sangat ingin pulang bersama," ucap Chisaki sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Menurutmu itu lucu?" tanya Tsumugu keheranan.

"Cukup lucu, karena itu tidak seperti imagemu. Dan—"

"Apa?" tanya Tsumugu penasaran.

Chisaki berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu dari Tsumugu, lalu ia menghadap ke arah Tsumugu. Bagi Tsumugu pemandangan itu lebih dari indah, melihat gadis yang dulu menangis tiada henti.. kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil diterangi cahaya mentari senja. Chisaki membentuk senyumnya dengan indah.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Hiradaira-san lagi! Panggil saja aku sesukamu," ucap Chisaki sambil kembali melangkah ke depan.

Tsumugu tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuang muka, "Boleh kupanggil—"

"Hem?"

"Chisaki?" ucapan Tsumugu membuat langkah kaki Chisaki terhenti. Ia menatap Tsumugu lekat-lekat dengan mata membulat sempurna. Pipinya bersemu merah, sangat manis. Chisaki tertawa dengan lepas.

"Biasanya kau juga memanggilku itukan?" ucap Chisaki lagi.

Tsumugu menunduk lalu menatap Chisaki. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Yah, kau benar.. kau menang," ucap Tsumugu sambil berjalan di samping Chisaki.

"Hemph—Tsumugu selalu tahu cara membuatku tertawa," ucap Chisaki sambil menatap Tsumugu.

Tsumugu tersenyum pelan dan hal itu sukses mmbuat Chisaki ternganga. Chisaki lalu menyenggol Tsumugu dengan sikutnya dan sontak hal itu membuat Tsumugu berteriak "Auw!". Chisaki tersenyum lalu menunjuk wajah Tsumugu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku rasa 'itu' yang membuatmu dikerumuni gadis-gadis!" ucap Chisaki.

"Ha?"

"Senyumanmu! Kalau aku adalah gadis-gadis yang tadi, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu!" ucap Chisaki santai tanpa tahu reaksi di wajah Tsumugu.

Tsumugu menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti itu dari mulut Chisaki.

"Tapi—"

Tsumugu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Chisaki menatap ke arah lautan yang membeku itu. "Aku bukanlah gadis-gadis itu—aku adalah salah satu teman Manaka, yang menyukai ksatria milik Manaka," ucapnya pelan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau juga punya ksatria," ucap Tsumugu.

"He? Aku punya ksatria? Pangeran berkuda putih begitu?" ucap Chisaki setengah bercanda.

Tsumugu terdiam lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mendahului Chisaki. Chisaki mengejar Tsumugu dan meminta penjelasan. Tsumugu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

'Suatu saat nanti, pasti, saat mereka terbangun atau bahkan tidak terbangun.. aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu menemanimu.. pasti, aku akan menjadi ksatriamu,' batin Tsumugu sambil menatap Chisaki yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal meminta penjelasan.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu," ucap Tsumugu yang disambut dengan gembungan di pipi Chisaki.

'Suatu saat nanti,' batin Tsumugu sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan Chisaki di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka sudah berumur 19 tahun. Baik Chisaki maupun Tsumugu, kini sudah dewasa. Chisaki menatap Tsumugu yang berusaha membangunkan semua orang di Shioshishio. Terkadang, Ia merasa bersalah terhadap Tsumugu. Tsumugu berusaha mati-matian demi mengembalikan semua yang Chisaki miliki.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Tsumugu.

"Kau bersama professormu itukan?" tanya Chisaki sambil membereskan sesuatu.

Tsumugu mengangguk dengan kata "Hn," yang keluar dari mulutnya. Chisaki tersenyum dan memberikan kotak makanan kepada Tsumugu.

"Bawalah, aku dapat lebih dari temanku," ucap Chisaki sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Tsumugu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

Chisaki tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring. Belum sempat ia melangkah, suara pintu terbuka membuat langkahnya terhenti. Chisaki menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut dan melihat Tsumugu berdiri dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Chisaki dengan nada cemas.

Tsumugu mendekati Chisaki dan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, kurasa telat.. tapi.. yah semoga benda itu bermanfaat dan dapat melindungimu dari sesuatu yang—dingin?" ucap Tsumugu kurang yakin lalu ia kembali berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Jaa, aku pergi du—"

Chisaki mengeluarkan air matanya yang membuat Tsumugu membulatkan matanya. Sudah lama pemuda itu tak melihat air mata nan indah keluar dari mata gadis laut itu. Chisaki menghapus air matanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

"Arigatou Tsumugu-kun!" ucap Chisaki riang.

Tsumugu mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar. Kakinya terasa tertahan beribu-ribu kali karena gadis itu.

"Kau seperti ksatriaku sekarang!" ucap Chisaki lagi yang membuat Tsumugu terdiam sejenak.

Tsumugu hanya melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu rumahnya tersebut. Chisaki melihat Tsumugu sudah pergi, Ia lalu membuka bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Tsumugu kepadanya. Chisaki kembali meneteskan air matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ksatria ya Tsumugu-kun," ucap Chisaki.

**.**

**.**

'_Happy Birthday, ku harap jaket ini bisa melindungimu dari cuaca yang dingin. Ku harap kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi dan bisa selalu merasa hangat. Hanya itu yang bisa kuharapkan. Maaf jika itu tidak dapat melindungimu,_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai! Maaf jika cerita ini abal, Hime hanya menulis apa yang terlintas di otak Hime—hehehe maaf yaa! Soal typo—itu sebenarnya untuk mengasah kemampuan berbahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar para reader *bacotlu,matiajalu,bilangajamales* woo—yaa maafkan Hime tentang typo.. Tapiii mari kita budayakan 3R!**

**Read**

**Review**

**Reread~!**


End file.
